


Чего ты хочешь?

by Futbolerka



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Prose Poem, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futbolerka/pseuds/Futbolerka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бы случилось, сложись события после бала несколько иначе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чего ты хочешь?

Вина, пожалуй, было слишком много. Куда сложней себя держать в руках, когда оно со злостью образует дурной коктейль, но даже рад Тибальт, когда Меркуцио, свой заточив язык, заводит ссору. Он не прочь сейчас затеять драку, но паяц кружит, кусается остротами, ластиться и снова скалится, надеясь укусить, больней ударить, зацепить клыками из острых слов – они куда верней броню Тибальта пробивать умеют. И пробивают. Он почти рычит, Меркуцио впечатывая в стену за горло хрупкое.  
\- Что хочешь ты, паяц?   
Он смотрит цепко, ярость жадно плещет в груди и горле, жжет на языке.  
\- Что б жизнью твою я этими руками из тела выжал? Ну же, отвечай…  
Он чувствует, как под его рукой безумным пульсом отбивает сердце свой быстрый ритм, он видит жадный взгляд, решимость и слепую поволоку безумия в распахнутых глазах. Он ждет удар, но получает стон и поцелуй, по жадности сравнимый с отчаяньем, что плещется в глазах, и ожиданьем скорого удара.   
Тибальт растерян. Замирает злость, насмешку ищет в напряженном взгляде, стремясь вернуть все на свои места, но не находит. В этой тишине звенит дыханье рваными толчками и говорит куда яснее слов дуэль тяжелых и пытливых взглядов.   
Он смотрит остро, дергает к себе Меркуцио за спутанные кудри, целует жестко. Тот шипит слегка, но отвечает яростно и жадно, не уступая, - в этой схватке он желает тоже одержать победу. Она сладка, куда как слаще той, что прежде кровью обагряла пальцы и украшала ссадинами. Им добраться к спальне удается быстро – все гости в зале, им и дела нет, что здесь враги устроили сраженье, но в этот раз не кулаков, а губ и рук уверенных, что прижимают к двери, снимают маску, тянут в плеч камзол. Тибальт смеется, это ли не бред, впиваться в шею теплыми губами, касаться жадно, горячо смотреть и наслаждаться? Это ли не враг пред ним открыт и обнажен до кожи – бей коль желаешь? Губы жадно пьют коротких стонов хриплое дыханье из губ паяца – это ли не сон желать того, кто так противен был все эти годы? Был ли? В том Тибальт сейчас уже не слишком-то уверен.   
Дыхание сбивается. В груди огню до боли не хватает места. Он пальцы жжет, саднит на языке, касается царапинами кожи; он обнажает, выжигая все, что было лишним. Каждый сиплый стон Тибальт срывает поцелуем рваным с капризных губ, он впитывает дрожь, сжимает бедра, сильными толчками вбиваясь в тело, оставляет цепь следов от губ на нежной коже шеи. Он дышит часто, млеет от огня, с которым отдается наслажденью Меркуцио.  
Он сам повержен им. 

День после бала полон суеты – шныряют слуги, под ногами вьются, гремят посудой, к боли головной, в насмешку словно добавляя шума. Им дядя вторит, как всегда ворча и подгоняя, тетя у дверей мелодию негромко напевает, но кажется похмельной голове и этого уже вполне довольно, чтобы взорваться. Рядом никого – Меркуцио ушел не попрощавшись.   
Тибальт бы счел все это только сном иль бредом воспаленного сознанья, вино в причины приписав ему, но на подушке маска наглеца, оставленная им в напоминанье о ночи этой. Чем же ночь считать Тибальт не знает, но уверен он, что вряд ли шуткой. Слишком ясно он припоминает жалобные стоны, что издавал Меркуцио, и жар, с которым отдавался. Их телам плевать на принципы, они вражды не знают, в отличие от беспокойных душ, что ей пылают яростно. Огню не нужно повода, ему лишь иногда довольно масла подливать – Монтекки вчера плеснули в тлеющий костер его изрядно. Как тут промолчать, оставив эту наглость без вниманья?  
Его невольно окрыляет мысль, что он сочтется за позор вчерашний и слабость дяди.   
Улицы полны веселья шумного, но все ж среди него как тучи собирается угроза. Сначала это только шепоток, но он крепчает, как крепчает слух от раза к разу повторенный. Он куда противней наглости Монтекки.  
В сравненье с этим бал лишь звук пустой, всего лишь шутка, брошенная робко ему в лицо. Куда страшнее то, что слышит он – Ромео в их саду, под окнами Джульетты ошивался. На это, верно, дяде наплевать, ничуть не меньше наглости вчерашней, но не ему. Кто защитит сестру от сладких слов и скорого позора, когда обман раскроется и враг, натешившись, найдет себе другую?  
Подумать только! Если б он вчера пресек насмешку вовремя, врагов из дома выставив, заставив пожалеть, что те явились, проучив за то, что смели думать будто бы такое им с рук сойдет… Ах если бы он мог! Тибальт рычит бессильно – для него решенья нет иного, кроме боя.

Найти Ромео, кажется, сложней, чем клад отрыть в окрестностях Вероны. Зато он смог легко найти шута, бродящего степенно по обрыву. Задумчив он, мечтателен и скуп на жесты те, которыми в избытке при встрече сорит, на траве камзол – рубашку ветер раздувает жадно и к телу жмет, фигуру обводя и заставляя замереть Тибальта.  
Без хвастовства ненужного, в тиши, с взъерошенными ветром волосам паяц иначе выглядит. Тибальт подходит ближе, наглеца к себе за талию притягивая властно.   
\- Один Меркуцио? Неужто то не сон? Где прихвостни и верные собратья?  
Он вздрагивает коротко и вмиг смеется резко, накрывая руки, что обнимают.  
\- Мы одни, Тибальт. Своих шакалов ты оставил тоже. На страже дома, думается мне, пока вожак охотиться без стаи?  
Тот прав безмерно. Жаль, что это злость легко и скоро поднимает к горлу. Найти Ромео. Вот зачем он здесь. Тибальт паяца дергает к себе, за плечи разворачивая, цепко глядит в глаза.  
\- Скажи, ты знал, паяц?  
\- Что знать я должен? Много знаю я такого, что иным и не присниться.   
Тибальту не до шуток, наглеца он дергает за волосы и смотрит в глаза шальные, полные огня.  
\- Ромео был вчера в саду у нас под окнами Джульетты. Ты знал об этом?   
\- Верно, шутишь ты… - Меркуцио чуть фыркает, смеется и затихает. – Как я мог узнать, когда всю ночь провел в твоей постели?  
И это верно.   
\- Где его искать? – Тибальт сжимает кулаки и зубы. Хоть тот не знал, но должен понимать, что он спустить подобного не может. И не желает.   
Морщится паяц, кривится, из неласковых объятий выскальзывая быстро и легко. Эмоции, как тени, омрачают его лицо – отчаянье и боль, досада и надежда, и смятенье, а после злость.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, где отыскать Ромео? – Меркуцио смеется. – Для чего? Чтоб ты убил его? Чтоб снова мог страдать над светлым ликом дорогой Джульетты?   
Тибальт кривится. Для него сестра – невинное создание, живое, но хрупкое. Кому как не ему следить за тем, чтоб грязными руками ее не ранили?  
\- Страдай сейчас, Тибальт, - Меркуцио по-прежнему смеется. Его речей неукротим поток. – Она и прежде на тебя свой взгляд не обращала. Думаешь, сейчас случится чудо? Не смеши, Тибальт. Ты пес и только, разве что с руки еду получишь…  
\- Замолчи, паяц, - Тибальт рычит сквозь зубы, и угроза в речах его куда страшней клинка.   
\- А если нет, то что тогда, Тибальт? Убьешь? Давай же, сделай милость! Ты мне противен. Ах, Джульетта, ах… подлец Ромео… Он сделал то, чего боялся ты, признался ей, осмелился, решился. Что сделал ты? Что сделал ты, Тибальт, чтобы она была в твоих объятьях, а не в его?  
Меркуцио кричит, он зол и горечь цедит со словами.   
\- Я не скажу, где брата отыскать. И не сказал бы. Не тебе, Тибальт.  
Он поднимает сброшенный камзол и прочь уходит.   
Отгорел закат, обрыв укутав сумерками. Вечер уже давно вступил в свои права. Тибальт рычит, он чувствует, что злость паяц разбавил горечью и болью. Они саднят, царапая в груди и заставляя морщиться. Он пёс на страже рода. В этом прав паяц. Но раз уж так, то будет сторожить на зависть многим. Это у него выходит лучше прочего.

Ночь заявляет о своих правах, сползаясь темнотой на мостовые из узких улочек. В ее тиши глухой прекрасно слышно каждое движенье, и лай собак, и приглушенный шум на площади. Тибальт идет туда. На этот раз он не один – шакалы, как их презренно называл паяц, ему надежно прикрывают спину. Будь там толпа – он справится и с ней, коль это значит отыскать Ромео. Тот прячется, как шавка по углам, боясь свой нос показывать из щели, чтоб не нашли, не наказали. Трус, каких еще не видела Верона.   
Тибальт не прячется – выходит не таясь к собравшимся на площади Монтекки. Те смотрят остро, пятятся, в глазах и страх, и любопытство, и смятенье, и даже вызов. Что ж, до них паяц донес те слухи, что с утра бродили средь Капулетти. Даже проще так. Не многим эта выдумка Ромео по нраву здесь.   
В разрозненной толпе, укрытой мраком, углядеть едва ли его удастся, и Тибальт идет вперед неспешно, делая навстречу всего каких-то несколько шагов. Монтекки пятятся и скалятся, ему лишь подавая повод для насмешки.   
\- Трусливый сброд, - сквозь зубы шепчет он, Бенволио отбрасывая взглядом, едва тот вышел из толпы друзей.  
\- Идите вон, сегодня мне до вас нет абсолютно никакого дела! – он морщится, касается клинка, и наступает.   
\- До чего же есть? – смешливый голос торжеством сочится и наглостью. Меркуцио идет к нему степенно, словно на параде или балу, как будто это все забава лишь. – Глядите-ка – Тибальт! С шакалами… простите, с полной свитой.  
Меркуцио смеется и поклон шутливый всем отвешивает скоро.   
\- Какая встреча! – в голосе шута одна издевка.  
\- Как я погляжу, - Тибальт в насмешке обнажает зубы, - щенка едва спустили с поводка, а он уж лает. Где хозяин твой? Ты знаешь сам, что я ищу Ромео, а не тебя…  
\- Куда уж мне! Тибальт, - Меркуцио ощеривает зубы в оскале злом, - так много ты искал – дуэли, женщин, выпивку, - к чему же тебе Ромео?! Впрочем, знаю я, не отвечай! Прекрасная Джульетта!  
Тибальт рычит и делает вперед короткий шаг. Меркуцио стоит, не отступая, смотрит горячо и продолжает.  
\- Вот безумья грань, которую ты сам себе позволил. Я прав, Тибальт? – он тянется к нему и смотрит жадно. Это заставляет Тибальта медлить, и паяц ему неслышно шепчет: - То ли дело я, влюблен в того, кто так убить желает, моих друзей… Но полно! – он опять кричит так громко, что рождает эхо и заставляет морщиться врага. – Один лишь я безумие ценю превыше счастья. Здесь Ромео нет!   
Тибальт рычит и тянет наглеца к себе за горло.  
\- Ты влюблен в меня? Я понял правильно?!  
Тот фыркает едва и морщится, растягивая губы в усмешке злой.  
\- Ты был всегда, Тибальт, умен не слишком, но на этот раз…  
\- Меркуцио! – невнятный диалог их прерывают, разнимая быстро. И вот он здесь – герой девичьих грез!  
Тибальт уже не жаждет разговора – они успеют, а Ромео он убьет сейчас же или ранит - здесь не так уж важно. Главное, чтоб тот забыл дорогу под чужие окна, чтобы тайком не приходил к врагам, укрыв лицо под незнакомой маской. Но тот лишь воет что-то о любви, твердит, что жизнь подобных ссор не стоит, что помириться следует врагам и позабыть про старые обиды.   
Все это слишком для него. Тибальт к себе Ромео дергает за шкирку и бьет под дых.  
\- И кто же ты такой, чтобы учить нас?! Ты не лучше нас! Ты – вор презренный, обольститель, змей, паршивый трус, что прячется за спины!  
Тибальт рычит и, выхватив кинжал, шагает ближе. Он не знает, как успел заметить быстрое движенье, как смог замедлить роковой удар, лишь вскользь металлом прикоснувшись к коже.   
\- Меркуцио! Несчастный идиот! – Тибальт сквозь зубы выдыхает, тело к себе прижав. – Какого черта ты влез под кинжал?!  
Тот морщиться слегка, в его руках невольно обмякая. Не прекращая ругани поток, Тибальт шута подхватывает быстро и гаркает на замерших врагов:  
\- И что стоим?! За лекарем! Скорей!

Меркуцио бледнеет на глазах и все сильнее стискивает зубы, кривясь от боли. К лекарю они добрались быстро – тот спросонок был не слишком вежлив, выгнал всех за двери, позволив лишь Тибальту донести Меркуцио к разобранной постели. Прогнать Тибальта он уже не смог, занявшись тем, кто требовал вниманья.   
Так много крови. Кажется, паяц по цвету кожи слился с простынями. Он слабо стонет, не желая рук отнять от раны, потому Тибальт садится рядом, пальцами скользит по пальцам сжатым, расцепляет их, скользит ладонью по открытой шее и шепчет тихо:  
\- Потерпи, паяц.  
Тот замирает, смотрит горячо, сжимая губы, душит стон в подушке.   
\- Удар серьезный, но пришелся вскользь, - ворчливо шепчет недовольный лекарь.   
Тибальт молчит и пальцами скользит по теплой коже, словно в извиненье, сжимает пальцы тонкие в руке и гладит нежно. Где-то вдалеке бормочет лекарь, склянки разбирая, кляня всем сердцем чертовых юнцов, что только знают пьянки да дуэли.  
Меркуцио встревожено глядит в глаза Тибальта, словно не решаясь, спросить о том, что хочет.  
\- Для чего?..  
Он кашляет, кривится, поджимает в полоску губы.  
\- Для чего ты здесь?..  
Тибальт фырчит, рассыпанных кудрей поглаживая гибкие спирали, и подается коротко вперед, виска касаясь теплыми губами.   
\- А ты не знаешь?..


End file.
